Gebruiker:XMaanlichtx
Maanlicht (Origineel- Moonlight) Is een licht grijze vrouwtjeskat met witte strepen en een borst en poten. Een zijde zacht vacht, haar staart is licht grijs met een witte punt die sierlijk op krult als ze zit en als laatste heeft ze donker, donker, donker blauwe ogen Overmij Hoiiii! Ik ben Maanlicht (Int echt Liv) ben pertoeval op deze site gekomen en ben daar erg blij mee! Ik lees hier dingen wat ik nog niet wist hier en op de Engelse wikia. Vind het gewoon erg interessant om weetje te lezen en andere dingen. Goed uhm ik word dit jaar een brugmug (de brugklas) met het niveau: Havo/Vwo. Voor de rest ben ik erg verslaafd aan smileys zoals: cx, xD, ._., -,-, *-*, ^-^ en andere smileys ^-^. FanFictions Tuurlijk schrijf ik mijn eigen FanFictions! Mijn Clans zij: LichtClan, WoudClan, ZandClan en de WaterClan. Ik (Maanlicht) zit in de LichtClan, de LichtClan woont in een grot in een berg. Ik heb genoeg verhalen en heb al namen bedacht voor een paar boeken zoals: Lightstars Choice (Lichtsters Keuze), Moonlight Discovery (Maanlichts Ontdekking) en Zvezdana's Past (Zvezdana's verleden). Ik heb nog een boek maar daar heb ik nog geen naam voor bedacht. Waarschijnlijk word het iets van Het Laatste Gevecht of Herinneringen Doen Pijn *-*. Goed ik heb dus genoeg verhalen maar het punt zit het er meer in dat ik gewoon geen zin heb om ze op te schrijven cx. Nog een laatste dingetje en dat is: op mijn telefoon bij notities heb ik een notitie: Warrior Cats Namen en daar staan dus allemaal namen! In het Nederlands en in het Engels (Met behulp van Google Transalte ;P) Waarschijnlijk ga ik de namen ooit op de Wikia zetten en dan mag je vertellen of je ze mooi vind of niet. Wil je er een gebruiken voor je eigen FanFiction? Vraag het dan even oke? Dankjee voor je begrip enzz xD Dat was het eigenlijk wel als het om FanFiction gaat xD Favo Dingen Mijn Favorite Poezen 1. Blossemfall nog niet vertaald naar het Nederlands 2. Loofpoel 3. Vosstaart Favorite Clans 1. HASClan (HeiligeAlbinoSlakkenClan) 2. DonderClan 3. RivierClan 4. SchaduwClan (Ik haat ze niet maar ik vind zo ook niet leuk) Gehate Clan 1. WindClan Mijn Favorite Katers 1. Vuurhart Niet Vuurster! 2. Gaaipoot ik vind zijn sarcasme echt geweldig! 3. Grijsstreep Katten Die Ik Haat 1. Madelief Ze is irritant ._. 2. Tijgerster Denk alleen aan zich zelf, hij is gewoon bleh ;-; 3. Havikwind Alleen maar: macht, macht, macht owh ga toch weg ._. 4. Rainflower Spoiler Redenen waarom ik het niet vertel Favorite Boeken 1.Dageraad 2. The Last Hope, oké ik heb hem nog niet gelezen maar hij lijkt me zo leuk! 3. Vuurproef Mijn eerste W.C. boek dat ik las! Favorite Koppels 1. VosstaartxStropels 2. LoofpoelxKraaiveder 3. VarenwolkxSchorspels Koppels Die Ik Haat 1. VuursterxZandstorm (Vraag me niet waarom) 2. SashaxTijgerster (Tja dan was Havikwind er niet cx, Wel jmmr voor Motvleugel) 3. WindflightxPoppydawn (Vader en moeder van Distelklauw) Quotes WAARSCHUWING DEZE QUOTES KUNNEN SPOILERS BEVATTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grijsstreep heeft echt een rare manier van flirten.... :Graystripe: "Thanks." :Silverstream: "You idiot! What are you doing on my territory?" :Graystripe: "Ummm...drowning?" :Silverstream: "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?" :Graystripe: "Ah, but who would rescue me there?" :--Grijstreep en Zilverstroom in Water en Vuur pagina 129 : : Zo te zien vind Gaaipoot dat Sparnaald een poes is want: :Birchfall: "You're not very sympathetic for a medicine cat." :Jaypaw: "I'm here to ''heal you. If you want sympathy, go to the nursery." :--Sparnaald en Gaaipoot in Dark River Pagina : Rainflower is een b**** want: :'Rainflower': ""If he'd stayed in camp he'd never have had the accident. Then he wouldn't be the ugly mess he is now. He'd still be my handsome young warrior."" :--Rainflower tegen Shellheart in Crookedstars Promise pagina 51 : Vuurster is zo te zien blij dat hij dood is want: :"''A prophecy? My first prophecy! I am a true StarClan cat!"" :Vuurster in Bramblestars Storm pagina 6 : Stiekem vindt Grijsstreep tweebenen geweldig want: :Millie: "I can't wait to tell everyone how my brave, tough warrior saved a little Twoleg... by acting cute." :Graystripe: "Wha-huh? You wouldn't!" :Millie: "Plus I'm sure the rest of your Clan would like to know." :Graystripe: "Millie...!" :--Millie en Grijsstreep in Warrior Refuge pagina 69 En dan krijg je toch weer medelijden met Aspels... :"Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood..." -- Aspels tegen Kwiklicht in Long Shadows pagina 273 : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :